Shadows In The Night
by Whispy the Espeon
Summary: a Poochyena named Fang and his Poochyena brother named Shadow must find who is causing a chain of murders in the forest they live in
1. Fang

**Shadows In The Night**

**Chapter 1: Fang**

I was having fun with my brother at night like we always do. I'd always try to pin him but he always got me down first. We had a lot of fun together. Even our mom and dad said that it looked adorable. We always played until we tired ourselves out and fell asleep. But tonight was different. I couldn't get to sleep. My brother lied down next to me. I could tell he was trying to make me happier.

"Fang whats wrong?" my brother asked gently.

"I just can't sleep" I moaned.

"would you be able to sleep if I was near you?" he asked.

"maybe.. a little..." I muttered. My brother curled up next to me and smiled.

"thanks Shadow." I said before I fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up. My brother was still sleeping like he always does. I knew a couple of pokemon species. Enough to know that me and my brother were both Poochyena and our parents were Mightyena. I looked over at my mom and dad and they were still asleep. I walked away from the area and curiosly wandered into the field of tall grass that towered over my head. I looked around and lost my way. I knew I was lost. I wimpered and walked around slowly until I tripped on a rock and landed on the ground with a thud. I closed my eyes and whined. I wanted my mommy. I felt something paw my ear and opened my eyes to see a weird blue and black colored kitten about my age. I tried to smile but couldn't because I missed my brother.

"Hiya!" he said.

"hi..." I replied.

"Why are you sad?" he asked curiously.

"I don't want to tell you" I replied bluntly.

"well fine! I saw another pokemon that looked like you and he said he was looking for his brother." he said.

"REALLY? Where?" I asked quickly.

"uhhhh..." The cat looked around but it looked lost.

"great..." I said

"I'm Sparks!" he said

"ok Sparks." I said

"name?" Sparks asked.

"oh yeah.. my name's Fang." I said with a slight tone of annoyence.

"Okie dokie Fang!" Sparks said.

"what?" I replied.

"wanna come to my family?" Sparks said.

"where is it?" I asked.

"I know! uh... ok I don't know..." Sparks said.

"so you're just as lost as me?" I asked.

"I guess." Sparks said.

"do you know what pokemon you are Sparks?" I asked.

"I'm a Shinx" he said smiling.

"do you think we should try to find our way out?" I asked.

"yes!" he said.

We walked around for what seemed like a couple hours. We finaly got out of the field and I saw a shadowy figure race by us. I didn't mention it to Sparks.


	2. Shadow

**Shadows In The Night**

**Chapter 2: Shadow**

We walked on for a while longer and I saw the figure race by again. This time it jumped out of the bushes and revealed itself to be my brother Shadow. I looked at him and he ran to me. He licked the fur on top of my head affectionately.

"I missed you little bro..." he said sounding relieved.

"I missed you too!" I replied as tears of happiness ran down my face.

"who is that?" my brother asked looking at Sparks.

"Thats Sparks!" I said to my brother.

"he looks lost..." said my brother.

"he is..." I replied.

"hi!" Sparks said happily.

"Hello Sparks!" my brother answered.

"what's your name?" Sparks asked.

"Shadow..." my brother answered.

My brother got ready to pounce and he pounced on me and knocked me down. Sparks giggled.

"oh you want some too?" my brother asked.

"uh oh.." Sparks said before my brother pounced on him and knocked him over.

I got up and snuck up behind my brother.

"I got your tail!" I said and I gently bit my brothers tail and pulled it.

"HEY LET GO!" my brother ordered and I let him go.

"What do you want to do now bro?" I asked.

"I don't know. I lost my way when i found you." he said.

"well... let's keep moving... we are bound to run into something..." I said.

"ok.." said my brother.

We walked until it was sunset. We then ate dinner. We had some Oran berries and some Rawst berries. After dinner we kept walking through the woods. I found something I wanted to see. it was a bite mark I left in a tree to mark where our home was.

"Race you there guys!" I shouted and raced off to our home. Sparks and Shadow followed.

When I got to the open field I skidded to a halt and my eyes widened in fear and tears of sadness rolled down my face. I started wimpering.


	3. A Few Discoveries

**Shadows In The Night**

**Chapter 3: A Few Discoveries**

I saw it. Our mom and dad. Their bodies lied motionless on the ground. They had bite marks taken out of them and their blood was in a puddle around their bodies which were ripped open. My brother and Sparks caught up to me and saw it as well. They both started crying. My brother tried to comfort me but I walked away. My brother and Sparks followed. It was dark and foggy. I then smelled it. that smell... that was it...

"fresh blood" I said as I then ran through the forest where the scent was coming from.

When I got there I found two for legged pokemon with black faces that sorta reminded me of Sparks. My brother and Sparks caught up again and Sparks cried.

"m...mother...father..." Sparks said as tears rolled down his face as he stood above their dead bodies.

"Sparks..." I said but got cut off.

"Don't say anything!" Sparks snapped at me.

My ears went down.

"sorry" I said.

Sparks stopped crying.

"I will find who did this and make them pay!" Sparks said.

My brother and I nodded and we walked away from the bodies.


End file.
